


They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 10
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 10





	They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

Jon followed the trail of blood down the hallway, concern slowly growing as the amount of blood seemed to increase. “Robin?” He called, making sure to use his boyfriend's hero name. “Robin are you okay?” He heard a groan from down the hallway and flew there as fast as he could. He saw Damian propped up against the wall, the smell of blood hanging thickly around him. “Robin!” He yelled, landing next to him. 

Damian lifted his head slightly, “Jon?” 

Jon placed a hand on Damian’s cheek, lifting his head so he could look at him, “Hey baby, I need to get you out of here, what’s bleeding?” Damian lifted his hand, revealing a hole in his side that was slowly oozing blood. “Shit, Damian that’s really bad.”

Damian giggled quietly, “You said a bad word.” He grinned before passing out from blood loss.

Jon scooped him up into his arms, trying not to pay attention to how limp Damian was. He flew all the way back to the Batcave scaring Alfred with his sudden appearance. “Alfred help, please, something happened, he’s been bleeding for a while.”

Alfred sprung into action, preparing the medbay and taking Damian from Jon’s arms. Jon paced in the air as Alrfed did his thing in the other room, biting his nails in worry for his boyfriend. Half an hour later Alfred walked out of the room, “He’ll be alright.”

“Thank god,” Jon sighed, “Can I see him?” 

Alfred nodded, “He won’t wake up for a while though.”

Jon zoomed into the room and took a seat next to Damian’s bed. He let out a soft sigh and smiled, he would be alright.


End file.
